


A Story Worth Telling

by Ethan_is_a_soft_boi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Stinky trash man, first real fic that I will not orphan, get ready, no plan for this, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan_is_a_soft_boi/pseuds/Ethan_is_a_soft_boi
Summary: The sides have decided to write a story together. Follow the sides as their story comes to life, showing their feelings in different ways  and giving a little insight on their thoughts. As well as the sides get ready for the tale of Darius! Of course with Roman taking the lead he would have to be a prince. But who will be the villain? What of romance? What of Remus? What of butt holes? What the fwuey? Welcome to.... A Story Worth Telling.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety, if you squint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning *AKA Romans First Chapter*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of it all... writing this at 12:16 lol.

*Roman*

Prologue: Once Upon a Time...

It was a dark and stormy night... wait scratch that! It was a beautiful and sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. No, to perfect... fine. It was a mediocre day, a little chilly and a little rainy but all in all not to shabby. There! In this story we focus on a prince, his name was... no, no, dear heavens and hairbrushes no Virgil. Anyone else? Aaaaa! Remus dear lord you scared the glitter right out of me. No his name will not be %^@&$ that is horrifying! His name was... Darius. 

Yes, Darius was the finest prince in all the land! Able to cut down the kingdoms problems with one flick of his sword or one stab in the spleen! All the people loved this prince and everywhere he went the people would bow and cheer. However no matter what the prince did he would be lonely. For throughout his life he had been searching for his one true love. However no matter how many spleens he stabbed or hearts he won. None had ever captured his. 

We good here right? This seems like a good start. Logan it’s a story it doesn’t have to be realistic. Yes, thank you Patton! We are creating something for others to escape the world they are in! What could be better. Yes Patton’s right you have been silent for a while now do you have anything to add? You do seem to have things to say! Well I am sure your chapter will be just as grand you emo-ticon! Oh don’t worry I’m sure he can’t.... WHAT IS WITH YOU AN BUTTS! Fiiiiiiiiiinnnneeeeeee you can have ONE CHAPTER, but it better be kid friendly! Anyway I’m pretty sure we should check in on Thomas. I’m just worried with Janus around that- hummmmm. I know it’s short! But we will have plenty of time to create more of this masterpiece. I can tell that this is going to be one fantastic story!


	2. Patton’s First Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton time!!!

*Patton*

Oh! It’s my turn! Oh um... That day our prince Daaaarrrrrriiiuuuummmm??? Oh sorry, Darius was getting ready for a celebration! Because the kingdom had recently made peace with its rival... um, any names? Ooh, um, Unicornia. It was his job to make sure the guest felt welcome in their land and safe. But what he did not know was that he was to be engaged to Unicornias princess... Well now mister don’t use such language! I mean- um, we would er I would appreciate it if you could please stop using as much usage of interesting words. Yes, like that one, yes all of those! Nope you’re just gonna... continue listing all of oh, still going okay. Yeah Logan back to the story!

So, what dart didn’t know was that he was to be engaged to the princess of the other kingdom. Princess cookieliena! No, okay um Roman? Oh Isabelle, that’s sweet! And while Dary knew she was perfect he did not feel the same way. However he had no idea of the plan and planned to enjoy the celebration and could not wait. But first it was his turn to check on the cook. 

There were many dishes that were meant to be served during the party. Cookies, Cakes, pies, ice cream, cookies, brownies, Crofters, cookies, coke... Why’s that funny it’s a drink? Anyway lots of food was gonna be prepared and as our little prince went down to the kitchen he found him self running head first into the chefs assistant. After helping the little guy back to his feet. He watched as he ran away.

The prince entered to see chaos in the once orderly kitchen. The two kingdoms staff had not been getting along and recently a fight had broken out about who got which station. It was a very brutal conversation that has lead to a massive food fight delaying the food and the productivity of the workers.

Then all of a sudden a giant UNICORN BRUST IN AND- what do you mean. Oh it’s all gonna tie in don’t you worry. Fiiiiiinnnneeee I’ll stick to the food fight.

Darkiplier ran to the shelves and picked up the two biggest pots he could find and started hitting them together. The whole kitchen stoped and looked to see where the noise had come from. I guess you could say it PANed out exactly how he wanted it to. Huh? Then after settling the argument he was right about to go upstairs when A GIANT SPIDER BURST IN AND- uuuuuggggg you never let me do anything fun! Really! Okay.

Having the food on track the our prince D went through the rest of the castle making sure everything else was in order. After that he went to the highest tower of the castle which just so happened to be his room. THEN OUT OF NO WHERE A GIANT DRAGON TORE OF THE ROOF AND STOLE DARIUS RIGHT FROM HIS BED! 

Cut to black, that’s the end of the chapter.


End file.
